gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
4 Devas of Kabuki District
The 4 Devas of the Kabuki District (かぶき町四天王, kabuki chou shitennou) are the de facto 'overlords' in the Kabuki District. Shimura Shinpachi mentioned that they are the pillars of the Kabuki District. Introduction *'Empress Otose', currently only known to operate the pub called 'Snack Otose', who occasionally intervenes in matters involving the yakuza and residents. **Successor: Neet Samurai Sakata Gintoki, operates the Yorozuya. He was involuntary chosen by Otose to take her place after her retirement. As of yet, Gintoki has shown no interest in his new position. *'Peacock Princess Kada' operates almost all the gambling outfits in Kabuki District, in particular 'Casino Edo Vegas' where Sakata Gintoki and Hasegawa Taizou, together with Kanbei lost all their 'luck'. **Successor: Queen of the Kabuki District Shimura Tae, operates the Koudoukan 恒道館 and Snack Smile together with other cabaret girls. She was asked by Otose and Saigou Tokumori to become a new member of the 4 Devas. She focuses on improving the image of the Kabuki District but also on harming the Dobunezumi Group, which is now lead by Kurogoma Katsuo. She claims that, because of her appointment as one of the 4 Devas, the Kabuki District is now "ruled by a Queen". *'The Demonic and Divine Mademoiselle Saigou', operates an club now, but was known as an Old Jouishishi warrior. **Successor: Kenou Agou, replaces Saigou Tokumori after his retirement and represents the Drag Queen Clubhouse in Tokumori's stead, though Tokumori is still the head of the Drag Queen Clubhouse. *'Doromizu Jirochou the Gallant', is the head of the Dobunezumi Group, a yakuza outfit. **Successor: Kurogoma no Katsuo, replaces Doromizu Jirochou after his retirement and operates the Dobunezumi Group. Members Active | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB5= | TB6= }} Former | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} Events After the Kabuki District war, 'The 4 Devas of the Kabuki District' balance of power was fragile and is beginning to crumble. Kujaku Hime Kada escaped Earth but ended up captured by the Harusame. Doromizu Jirochou accepted Otose words and decided to retire and reunite with his daughter. Tokumori decided to retire as well to take care of his sons and his subordinates. A while later, the new four Devas of the next generation were decided by the previous ones. Otose forced Sakata Gintoki to take her place, as he was well known as a highly skilled samurai who protected Otose and made her a dangerous and highly regarded Deva, but also because he was the most important person during the Kabuki District war. Tokumori and Jirocho decided to make their strongest and most loyal subordinates take their place, thus Katsuo became the new Deva representing the Yakuza, while Azumi became the new Deva representing the Drag Queens. Finally, Otose and Tokumori asked Tae to become Kujaku Hime Kada's successor and join the four Devas due to her outstanding performance during the Kabuki District war. Presumably they also wished her to become one of the four Devas because Tae is allied with the Yagyuu clan and the Shinsengumi, due to the Shinsengumi's leader and the Yagyuu clan's leader being deeply in love and overly protective towards Tae. __INDEX__ Category:Content Category:Organizations Category:4 Devas